


La peur d'Hélia

by SinGala



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Pourquoi Hélia est-il si inquiet ? Et que fait Flora à l'hôpital ?
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	La peur d'Hélia

Je devais me dépêcher. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais peur pour elle ! Et si ça se passait mal, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?!  
Je courus dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, me demandant ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même... J'avais si peur... Après tout, c'étais nouveau pour moi... Et puis, elle aussi devait avoir peur... C'était elle la plus impliquée dans l'histoire... Je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'attente. De là je me présenta à l'interphone, et on m'ouvrit la porte.  
On m'expliqua alors que c'était fini. Je commençais à m'inquiéter du sens de cette phrase, mais je ne pus que sourire quand on m'emmena voir mon fils... Mon beau garçon... Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère...  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa mère, où était-elle ? La sage-femme m'emmena la voir, et je fus heureux qu'elle aille bien. Ma Flora était rayonnante, quoique un peu fatiguée, mais c'était sûrement normal ! Je m'approchai d'elle, et nous nous embrassâmes.  
La sage-femme arriva à ce moment dans la chambre de ma bien-aimée avec notre fils. Je demandais à la fée des fleurs comment elle voulait le nommer, elle me retourna la question. N'ayant pas d'idées, je décidais de l'appeler Narcisse.  
Après tout, quel plus beau nom que celui d'une fleur, quand sa mère est la fée des fleurs ?... Et puis, Narcisse de Lymphéa, ça sonnait bien !


End file.
